


I guess we both lied

by cootiepootie



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootiepootie/pseuds/cootiepootie
Summary: Yaku and the rest of nekoma are apart of the Nekor mafia, are sent on a mission to the Haba family headquarters to find out thier plans they'll be shocked when they see 2 familiar facesEg: everyone in the nekoma high volleyball team is in the mafia apart from the first years. Or so they thought
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Nekoma Volleyball Club
Kudos: 6





	I guess we both lied

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback also this will be on my Wattpad stanshanxx

Yakus POV:

where the fuck am I, is everyone okay.  
shit  
Shit  
SHIT

*Flash back to 6 hours ago*

"Okay is everyone clear on what to do" 

A wave of "Yes sir" respond.

Today's the big day we're going to our rival clan, to find out what they have planned, we know they're going to attack soon. So this way we will be 1 step ahead. 

You may be wanting to meet the group so let me give you a run down,

Kuroo Testuro, he is our groups leader. He is strong, smart and completely in love with kenma, and very sadly my best friend.

Kenma Kozume, He our battle strategist, quick thinking and cunning, also completely in love with Kuroo but oblivious to his feelings. EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE CAN TELL. Ugh anyway.

Nobuyuki Kai, Kuroo' second in command, great with a sniper, always got our backs.

Taketora Yamamoto, always energetic and always on point with missions, good with hand-to-hand combat.

Shōhei Fukunaga, our technician always fixes our weapons and can break us into anywhere.

Then that leaves me, Yaku Morisuke. I look after everyone and make sure everything goes smoothly. One day ill be commander to my own clan.

But because were only teens we still go to school, we attend nekoma high together and all take part in the volleyball team. Usually, we do not allow non-clan members in the club but this year we were lacking people, so we had to allow new people in. We got 3 new first years.

Yūki Shibayama, he has this deep found respect for me which I think would crumble if he knew who I work for, but he does not have to know. He has a very silent nature, and rarely speaks.

Sō Inuoka, he has an excitable and positive personality, he is tall and often excited, he often communicates using sound effects that barley no one else understands.

And lastly, Lev Haiba, Lev has a happy-go-lucky and cheerful personality. He has a sister Alisa, he a sweet kid and everything we do would make all three of them sick.

Now let me move onto our rivals. The Haba family, due to them our clan has become broke, and our statis has dropped completely. No one knows who runs the clan, all the information we know is that it is a family run mafia, whoever runs it are scum anyway and we will destroy them.

Todays mission is to break into their newly found headquarters, we must find their plans on what they plan to do to destroy the nekor clan, if we manage to do this, we will be able to rebuild our clan and be one step ahead of them and finally stop them.

*Time skip two hours, brought to you by Mariah Carrey*

"Okay let's do this, everyone get into position, Kai how we are looking from your position"

"looking good Kuroo sir ill warn you if anything changes on my end"

"Thanks...." He turns off the communicator and turns to speak to us ".... Okay kenma once we get inside with Fukunaga and direct us with the cameras, try not to cause any suspicion" Kenma nods, they all start to climb inside through a small unguarded window through a back alley.

"Kenma, Fukunaga be safe okay.", "okay mum" they both whisper back to me "I AM not your mum". I whisper quite loudly, well loud enough to get a shush off everyone.

"Let's just go in and get out quick as we can"  
"Yeah, Yamamotos right I don't like the look of this place" Kenma agrees.

"GUYS GUYS" a shot from kuroos communicator shouts

"what what's happening"

"GET OUT THEY.......... IVE BEEN CAUGHT....... THEY KNOW ABOUT....... YOUR SURROUNDED HEL—"

"Shit kai, kai are you okay come back..." he turns and looks at us with a troubled and frightened look "....we need to get out"

"I don't think so my friend" A voice came from behind us, a familiar voice? I am not sure everythinngsss goingards darksss.

I feel myself fall into the darkness

3rd person pov:

"Great is that all of the vermin"

"yes sir"

"Good, I'm sure the family will love the new toys we've found" the mysterious figures start dragging the team to the next room where they were handcuffed and blindfolded.

"это позор, я вроде любил их." (it is a shame I kind of liked them).

*back to the beginning, flashforward 4 more hours*

"начинают просыпаться вы" (starting to wake up are you)

Who is that he sound familiar I feel like I know him? And is that Russian?

"let us go" I say, trying to sound confident but in reality I was a nervous wreck.

"I am not going to do that, you think you can break in a get away with it, I'm sorry I take my family business really serious, sorry shorty".

Shorty, shorty oh my god why did I not realise before that voice, the feeling of familiarity, the name. Haba, which is nearly the same as Haiba. For fucks sake this is not good. He knows us, he has probably been studying our movements since he joined the team. Fuck fuck fuck. This wasn't a good idea.

"lev, why? You're our friend right, so let us leave" at the mention of the name I hear some gasps around me. I hope he is not different than the kind lev we know please.

"No, ha-ha funny joke but you're in my territory now darling, so just wait while I go get someone okay"

He exits the room leaving everyone confused and slightly hurt, but this is the mafia no one's really friends here. Questions are spinning round the room, how did we not see this, he knows us, is he the reason for our clan's downfall. Anger and confusion are the only two emotions I can sense.

Levs POV:

I quicky, hurried out of the room. Anger consuming me, who do they think they are, trying to break our family business. Ill show them not to mess with the haibas. I rush to get Alisa to show her the fresh meat I've taken captive.  
"Alisa! Alisa! Wake up!"  
"What is it, lev?"  
"A team has broken in from the nekor clan"  
"Really?"  
"yes really, now get up"  
"Alright, here we go again"

Alisa and I make our way to the room where they are held, we tell our guards to take off their blindfolds. The disgust, and anger in some of their eyes brings me joy. I hated having to act all sweet and kind, I like to hurt people I want to hurt people. Its how I was raised.

"Welcome to the business" I say

"How was the break in?" Alisa will be pestering and making fun of them ad I go, she likes to pester and annoy our captives. Its can be funny but she gets to me sometimes

"If you wanna look around, Give us a call" she winks at them and chuckles. I can see they do not appreciate the jokes.

"We don't see other clans often. We're happy you just broke in, i'll be so popular when I show Father what I just brought in."

"Hey! Lev, mind your manners"

"Shut it, Alisa, no time for banter" She always ropes me into the joke, I prefer to interrogate and hurt im not one for jokes.

"Excuse my brother, he's a bit eccentric" They all look at me in shock, I guess my act worked.

"You're just lazy and apathetic" I feel my anger build up  
I move past the argument "I, the great Levyochka, challenge you to try getting by us. Believe me you'll be stuck here for a while"

This is when Kuroo pipes up, " who are you, what role do you playing all of this" hmm trying to play the hero I see.

I turn to Alisa "мы должны сказать им?" (should we tell them?)

"это не имеет значения, они будут мертвы достаточно скоро" (It does not matter they will be dead soon enough) she laughs.

"okay then I am the heir to this business, she's my second in command, and please do remember that you're only still alive because I made a promise to work out how to destroy your clan"

Nekor team POV:

What the fuck, were going to die, why is it someone we know doing this.

"what are you going to do with us while were her" Kuroo asked while trying to remain calm and collected.

The siblings start to laugh together as levs voice arises " I am glad you asked captain"


End file.
